Oh, Don't You Love Games?
by Comettail76
Summary: After the Dusk Rouges took over the clans, Butterfly created some new games to play in the dark tunnels below the lake. These are called the Dusk Games. Who will win the seventh Dusk Games?
1. Prolouge & Allegiances

**Prologue****:**

Who am I? I am Butterfly, leader of the Dusk Rouges. I find my name rather ironic, seeing as I created the most dangerous games that exist. It's like the type of butterfly that looks like it has an owl eye on each wing that scares predators. I must be the opposite, an owl that looked like an innocent butterfly. I didn't seem like much at first to the Dusk Rouges, just the average new member with a laughable name, but I proved to be much more.

The Dusk Rouges were created a while back by a cat named Raccoon. He gave a good start to the group, recruiting several powerful members. He talked about how we would soon crush the clans nearby, keep them from hogging all of the vast, rich territory they lived in. He was right that we would win against the clans, although not in his leadership. Once it was turn for my own leadership, I planned the attack. It wasn't a fast one, but rather sly instead. I chose stealthy cats to hunt prey in the clans, and be careful to make sure they roll in the border scents so that they smelled like clan cats. Then, they would start hunting, and the cats would think that other clans are invading. The plan succeeded, and the clans started fighting. They didn't fight as fiercely as I hoped because of their "warrior code", but still, they did weaken each other. We then struck, taking over one clan at a time, until we had them all.

Of course, now I had to decide what to do. There were a fair amount of clan survivors we had taken prisoner. Then, I decided to create some games. I let the cats recover for a season, then finally announced the Dusk Games. They would take place in tunnels that were found in the territory. To make sure no fighter escaped, all of the entrances were well-guarded. We watch the fighters from secret, well-hidden tunnels we made. When one fighter was left, they would be the victor, and their clan would get extra prey until the next games, which starts six moons after. So let the games... begin!

**Allegiances:**

**Dusk Rouges:**

Leader:

Butterfly – Tall tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and a torn left ear

Elite Members:

Leopard – Large bengal she-cat with yellow eyes

Blizzard – White tom with black patches and blue eyes

Stone – Slightly small gray tom with amber colored eyes

Flame – Orange tabby tom with amber colored eyes

Feather – Calico she-cat with blue eyes and a scarred nose

Normal Members:

Spider – Black tom with white fur and pale green eyes

Mist – Long-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Morning – White she-cat with one amber eye and one blue, deaf on the blue eye's side

Thorn – Light brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Scorch – Slightly tall orange tabby with yellow eyes

Bird – Silver tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Frost – White she-cat with pale green eyes

Stripes – Dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes and a scar on his right shoulder

Marigold – White she-cat with golden tabby patches and blue eyes

Falcon – Large gray-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Cherry – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber colored eyes

Leo – Golden tabby tom with amber colored eyes

Sunray – Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Maple – Cinnamon tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Sting – Long-furred dark golden tabby tom with pale green eyes

Blossom – Calico tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Snowflake – Siamese she-cat with a long, kinked tail

Burn – Orange tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Thunderclan:**

Leader:

Acornstar – Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Deputy:

Pebblefoot – Gray she-cat with yellow-green eyes [App. Mosspaw]

Medicine Cat:

Icepetal – White she-cat with amber colored eyes [App. Badgerpaw]

Warriors:

Crowflight – Tall black tom with white fur and bright green eyes

Honeyleap – Golden tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Palefang – White she-cat with blue eyes and a scarred tail

Emberstrike – Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes [App. Patchpaw]

Foxnose – Dark orange tabby tom with amber colored eyes [App. Daisypaw]

Grasspelt – Gray-brown tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Fogcloud – Dark gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes [App. Forestpaw]

Voleclaw – Light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Ivyshade – Brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Forestpaw – Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Mosspaw – Golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Badgerpaw – Black tom with white fur and bright green eyes

Patchpaw – Tall white tom with black patches and blue eyes

Daisypaw – White she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens:

Dewfur – Calico tabby she-cat with blue eyes [Kits, Burnkit, Boulderkit, and Whitekit]

Ravenbreeze – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber colored eyes

Kits:

Burnkit – Dark orange tabby tom with amber colored eyes

Boulderkit – Dark gray tabby tom with amber colored eyes

Whitekit – Calico tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Shadowclan:**

Leader:

Robinstar – Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Tigerleap – Orange tabby tom with pale green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Pinestripe– Dark brown tabby tom with amber colored eyes [App. Mousepaw]

Warriors:

Spottedtail – Dilute tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with yellow eyes [App. Goldenpaw]

Deerstep – Light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Blackwhisker – Black tom with white fur and amber colored eyes

Nightstorm– Black she-cat with pale green eyes

Seedclaw – Black tom with white fur and dark green eyes [App. Sandpaw]

Graystorm – Large dark gray tabby tom with amber colored eyes

Dawnheart – Calico tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lighteyes – Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Applepelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber colored eyes [App. Rainpaw]

Sparkfang – Golden tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices:

Mousepaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Rainpaw – Dark gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

Sandpaw – Golden tabby tom with pale green eyes

Goldenpaw – Golden tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Queens:

Sparrowcloud – Gray-brown tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Elders:

Vinefur – Gray-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Windclan:**

Leader:

Mintstar – Silver tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes [App. Rabbitpaw]

Deputy:

Bushtail – Long-furred gray-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Littleleaf – Slightly small white she-cat with golden tabby patches and yellow eyes [App. Beepaw]

Warriors:

Cinderbreeze – Silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Gustflight – Dark gray tom with amber colored eyes [App. Poppypaw]

Sootstorm – White tom with light gray tabby patches and blue eyes

Meadowflower – Cinnamon tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Cricketheart – Small tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Yellowpelt – Golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Coldfang – Tall white tom with amber colored eyes [App. Smokepaw]

Twigstep – Golden-brown tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Antfur – Black tom with white fur and yellow eyes [App. Harepaw]

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw – Golden-brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Harepaw – Golden-brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Beepaw – Golden tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Poppypaw – Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes

Smokepaw – White tom with gray tabby patches and blue eyes

Queens:

Dovesky – Dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes [Kits, Brightkit, Frozenkit, Pigeonkit, and Snowkit]

Bluefoot – Blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Kits:

Brightkit – Dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes

Frozenkit – White tom with pale golden patches and blue eyes

Pigeonkit – White tom with light gray patches and blue eyes

Snowkit – Dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Darktalon – Black tom with white fur and yellow eyes

**Riverclan:**

Leader:

Creekstar – Blue-gray tom with pale green eyes

Deputy:

Lakewhisker – Silver tabby she-cat with amber colored eyes [App. Lizardpaw]

Medicine Cat:

Hawkberry – White tom with dark brown tabby patches and blue eyes [App. Floodpaw]

Warriors:

Willowcloud – Light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes [App. Whisperpaw]

Minnowstream – Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Sprucetail – Blue-gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Longclaw – Black tom with long claws and dark green eyes

Birchstripe – White tom with dark gray tabby patches and amber colored eyes

Waterdapple – Spotted silver she-cat with yellow eyes [App. Eaglepaw]

Tallfur – Tall orange tabby tom with amber colored eyes

Batflight – Black tom with white fur and dark green eyes [App. Ripplepaw]

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw – Gray-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Eaglepaw – Light brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Floodpaw – Spotted silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Ripplepaw – Spotted blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Whisperpaw – Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Hazelspots – Spotted brown she-cat with amber colored eyes

Turtlepool – Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Elders:

Thistlejaw – Spotted gray-brown tom with a torn right ear and yellow eyes


	2. Thunderclan Choosing

**Thunderclan Choosing**

Ivyshade's POV:

I woke up to sun beaming into the cave. How cruel it was, bright sunlight on such a gloomy day. Maybe it fit the Dusk Rouges' moods, but certainly not the mood of the clans. I got up, heading out of the den even though I didn't want to take a single paw step out of the warriors' den. It wasn't like there was a choice in the matter, since if I did try staying in the den, I would just get yelled at by a member of the Dusk Rouges. Once I was out, I was greeted by a voice that I detested.

Snowflake, the annoying Siamese cat of the Dusk Rouges, exclaimed,"Hello! Aren't you excited? The choosing is today! I'm glad you're up now, Blizzard's going to choose who's going to the Games soon! Come on, hurry up!"

I sighed, but followed her and her strangely kinked tail to Highrock. Usually Acornstar stood up there, but now, Blizzard was there to choose pieces of bark with different symbols scratched on them that meant different cats. For example, for me, it would be ivy carved into the wood. Good thing it was Blizzard that chose the bark. If it were Snowflake, then I would die of boredom from her endless talking before I got to the Games if I were chosen.

Once all of the Thunderclan members were assembled under Highrock, Blizzard announced,"It is time for the participants to be chosen. As always, there are only warriors, apprentices, elders, and the deputy to choose from, as queens, kits, medicine cats, and the leader can't be chosen. Also, if you want to volunteer, you need to wait until all the tributes have been chosen. Now, for the first participant."

Blizzard chose a random piece of bark and flipped it over and announced,"The first participant is Ivyshade!"

Patchpaw's POV:

I was impressed by how calm Ivyshade was acting. Sure, she wasn't the most emotional cats, but I would be difficult to not even act the least bit upset. I wouldn't know how to react if I were chosen. Unfortunately, I had to decide how to react quickly when Blizzard read the first tom.

Blizzard read, picking up another piece of bark,"And the second cat is Patchpaw!"

I tried to act as calm as Ivyshade and walk up like it was nothing, but my legs were shaking in fear as I walked up, and nearly tripped on a rock as I headed up. I stood next to Ivyshade, not managing to make eye contact with anyone since I was certain I would look as frightened as a mouse. Instead, I just stared at the piece of oak bark flipped up with a picture of a patch of fur scratched onto it.

I was surprised and nearly jumped when I suddenly heard Ivyshade whisper to me,"Try to think of something else. Try to think of a calm forest with a gently breeze, just you, your siblings, and your parents."

The advice helped a bit. My legs decreased in the amount of shaking, although they were still shaking a bit. I tried to focus on that gentle breeze and my siblings, but my thoughts got interrupted by Blizzard's voice.

Palefang's POV:

I was furious. Of all of the cats they could have chose, they chose one of my own kits! He wasn't old enough to survive in the games, he had only recently become an apprentice a half moon ago. The next cat Blizzard announced only made it worse.

Blizzard said,"Next, the third tribute is Daisypaw!"

Now my daughter, too? With this rotten luck, it would be Badgerpaw next, and that wasn't even possible since he was a medicine cat apprentice! I nearly exclaimed that I wanted to volunteer. Then I remembered that I had to wait. I just stood there, glaring at the ground and my claws sliding out onto the ground of the camp.

Voleclaw's POV

I watched as Blizzard chose the participants. I planned on volunteering, since I had been training to win the games. Other cats didn't like the fact that I enjoyed the games, not that I cared. They had their opinions, and I had mine. I would analyze the cats and try to figure out who would do well, they could just stare at the Dusk Rouges with anger.

Speaking of analyzing participants, I had finished analyzing the first three. Ivyshade seemed like she had a good chance at going far in. She was calm under pressure ow, and from what I've seen of her in patrols and such, she seems to be a pretty good warrior. She was great at stealth, so the darkness of the tunnels shouldn't be too bad for her. Patchpaw and Daisypaw probably wouldn't do very well, since they were new apprentices, unless they teamed up, which was a good possibility. Then they might do okay.

I was interrupted from analyzing the contestants by Blizzard announcing the final contestant. It was me. I was pretty content with that, since now I didn't eve have to volunteer. I stepped up next to the other participants.

Blizzard then asked,"Are there any volunteers?"

I expected silence. After all, there had only once been a volunteer in the past of Thunderclan. If you wanted to watch cats volunteering, you should go to Riverclan. Cats volunteer all of the time there. But a cat did volunteer, Palefang for her daughter, Daisypaw. I was only mildly surprised, considering it was a mother volunteering for her daughter. But there were a few gasps of shock here and there, seeing as this was Thunderclan. I watched as Daisypaw stepped down, seeming to feel only worse, and Palefang step up, obviously determined to keep two of her kits from being in the Dusk Games. After all, the Dusk Games were a tough game to win.


	3. Shadowclan Choosing

**Shadowclan Choosing**

Tigerleap's POV:

Shadowclan was very split on the games. It was very hard to find anyone in Shadowclan that was neutral on the games. On one side, there were the cats who loved the games. They wanted to battle, to be participants. On the other side, there were the cats that detested the games. They would do a lot to stop the games, and were extremely rebellious. The previous games, in fact, one warrior tried to attack Stone, the Dusk Rouge who did the Shadowclan choosing. However, they didn't even get to Stone since Stripes, another Dusk Rouge, leaped to Stone's defense. I personally liked them, although perhaps not as strongly as some as my clanmates. I prepared for them and listened to others' strategies, although it wasn't like it was the only thing I would talk about every day. I understood the point of view of Shadowclan's rebels.

Now that today was the choosing, I headed out of my den. Even though I was up fairly early, I wasn't the first to be there. There were some cats who got up at dawn to discuss the Dusk Games before Stone even arrived. I walked over to the rest of the cats to wait. I listened to the conversations, occasionally giving my own input on what the others had to say. After a while, Stone started to speak.

Stone announced,"Okay, since I'm sure you all know how the games work since you all either talk about how much you love them or how much you hate them so much, let's just get right into it. First, our first she-cat will be chosen."

Nightstorm's POV:

I watched Stone start to pick out who would be the first participant. I was probably the only one who wasn't decided on whether or not to like the games. On one paw, I didn't like killing. It didn't feel right to kill the cats I had talked to so much for my whole life, or cats that I didn't know but could have gotten to know. Who knows what they were like besides what they say during the interviews? They could have been a caring cat who had a great family, and then you just kill them. On the other paw, it did seem to, in a strange way, bring cats together. Everyone had something to say about on the games, and they would be able to discuss strategies, train together... it was unusual how an event so dangerous, where cats were supposed to kill, made cats more social.

Having two brothers with opposite opinions on the matter didn't exactly help with my indecisiveness. Seedclaw disliked the games, while Blackwhisker was always excited when the games were going to happen soon. I got to here both of their opinions on the matter, and both had good points.

"I said, Nightstorm," said Stone, with annoyance in his voice. I felt my skin grow hot from embarrassment and quickly stepped up. I had been busy thinking, and not been listening to what Stone had been saying.

"Thank you. Now, the first male participant," Stone meowed, obviously not feeling very thankful. I sat down, and watched the rest of the choosing.

Dawnheart's POV:

After Nightstorm was chosen, Tigerleap was chosen next, and said that he would not be accepting volunteers. Of course Tigerleap wouldn't be accepting volunteers. He was one of the mouse-brains who actually enjoyed the horrible event! It wasn't even the only thing that was done to the clans by Dusk Rouges. We also could not have any more gatherings, probably to keep us from coming together and creating a four clan rebellion, since it was unlikely that the Dusk Rouges could handle it. Plus, Dusk Rouges took some of the prey we hunted for themselves. They were probably aiming to keep us weakened, but I wondered if they were also too lazy to hunt themselves since I rarely saw Dusk Rouges bothering to catch prey instead of just eating prey the clans caught. Another thing that irritated me was the way they chose cats. Bark they just flipped over which they could just choose! Stone wasn't supposed to know what was under them and the results wee meant to be random, but if the Dusk Rouges wanted to, Stone could be told one that he should flip over if they wanted to be rid of a particularly rebellious cat.

Speaking of Stone flipping bark over, Stone had picked the next piece of bark.

It had the picture of a sunrise. Or a dawn, to be more exact.

Blackwhisker's POV:

I watched Dawnheart step up. Great, one of the rebels, now I could be rid of her annoying talk about how bad the Dusk Games were and how much she hated the Dusk Rouges. It was a pity that Nightstorm had to go to the Dusk Games too, though. I was hoping to convince her that the Games were a good thing, but she was rather likely to die. She wasn't exactly an emotionless, cold cat. The fourth cat to be chosen was Sandpaw, a rather timid tom who would probably end up dying in the bloodbath or soon after. He might be okay, though, since Rainpaw was a good friend of Sandpaw and was much braver than him. Or maybe someone else would volunteer for him. I even knew who that someone was.

When Stone asked for volunteers, I immediately yowled,"I volunteer for Sandpaw!"

That someone else was me.


	4. Riverclan Choosing

**Riverclan Choosing**

Waterdapple's POV:

For once, Riverclan might not have a round of a lot of volunteering, for she-cats, anyways. The only cat who was likely to volunteer was Minnowstream. Lakewhisker and Willowcloud had apprentices and probably wanted to train them, Hazelspots and Turtlepool were queens and therefor couldn't even if they wanted to, and Floodpaw, Ripplepaw, and Whisperpaw were apprentices, Floodpaw being a medicine cat apprentice and unable to volunteer. The toms, however, would probably have a lot of volunteers. Longclaw, Sprucetail, Birchstripe, and Tallfur were all quite likely, especially Sprucetail and Tallfur who tried last year but didn't make it since Troutgaze and Creekstar, at the time Creeksplash, had gotten to it first.

I certainly wouldn't volunteer myself. I was on the minority of Riverclan cats who didn't like the idea of going into the games, the others being Hawkberry and Turtlepool, and Floodpaw was neutral. I was just too timid to try. I mean, sixteen cats go in and only one comes out. The chances of winning were slim! I pretended to like the games in front of the other warriors, but really, I didn't. And soon, the choosing would start. I stepped in an empty spot between Willowcloud and Batflight. It was easy to pretend to be calm by now, since I was used to it. After all, chances were, I wasn't going to get chosen.

Sprucetail's POV:

I watched as Feather stepped up and grabbed the first piece of bark and announced,"Our first participant is Waterdapple."

Waterdapple seemed surprised, which wasn't shocking since it was a natural reaction from any cat. However, was that... fear? It was faint, but it was there. I shrugged it off. Maybe she was just worried about Eaglepaw's training, and that he would be set back since he would have to get a new mentor. After all, I just couldn't picture Waterdapple being scared of the Dusk Games. She joined in on the conversations about the them all the time. Besides, Riverclan was not a clan of frightened cats and rebels. We were the best cats in the Dusk Games and won three of the six previous ones, each other clan only having won one!

The next cat was Batflight. He stepped up, and although I knew he didn't want to since he as training Ripplepaw, wasn't even a bit nervous since he knew that he would not really have to go. Plenty of cats would be eager to take his spot. I hoped I got one this time, along with Tallfur since we worked well together. Last time, I volunteered the same time as Troutgaze, although Feather claimed he said it slightly faster. Oh well, I would keep shouting the same words to Feather each time until I got a spot.

After that was Minnowstream, which was quite convenient for her, not that it mattered anyways. She was almost certain to receive a spot, anyways.

Next was Lizardpaw, and I was about to hear the most surprising and angering words spoken yet by a cat that had been chosen.

Lizardpaw's POV:

Feather called me up, and I was pleased. I was going to be in the games! Cats may think that an apprentice would never win the games, but I would be the first. After all, cats would underestimate me and think that I wouldn't survive even a second. Too bad for them that this was a Riverclan apprentice, and not a new, inexperienced one either! I would be the first apprentice to win. Then, I realized what I needed to do first.

I hastily meowed,"I won't be accepting volunteers."

The other cats were all shocked. They were furious if the wanted to volunteer, or just plain surprised. Too bad for those who wanted to volunteer. They wouldn't be getting this spot today.

Minnowsteam's POV:

I remembered too late that I forgot to secure my spot, but really, it didn't matter. None of the other she-cats had expressed much interest in going. I felt bad for Waterdapple, who had wanted to go through Eaglepaw's training fully, but there wasn't anything I could do. Besides, who else would go then? Lakewhisker and Willowcloud also wanted to complete their own apprentices' training. Whisperpaw and Ripplepaw were apprentices. Out of the options, Waterdapple wasn't too bad off. It was likely that she would have went in a future Dusk Game. The volunteering for Batflight, on the other paw, was quite wild.

Sprucetail and Tallfur volunteered at practically the same time, quickly followed by Birchstripe and Longclaw, who were unfortunately too late. Feather had to decide whether it had seemed that Sprucetail or Tallfur had said it first, though. She discussed it with Burn for a while, and then decided on who was going to go.

Feather announced,"The tom that will be going to the games will be Spucetail!"

Sprucetail was pleased, although he an Tallfur both shot a glare at Lizardpaw, who ignored them. Sprucetail had wanted to go with Tallfur. They had been talking about it yesterday. At least one of them got to go. Lizardpaw was certain to be a dead fish, though. Sprucetail would be sure to hunt him down in the Dusk Games.


	5. Windclan Choosing

**Windclan Choosing**

Cinderbreeze's POV:

It was time for another choosing. It was what all of Windclan detested, the clan with the most hatred towards these Dusk Games. We had fought the hardest against the Dusk Rouges in the Battle of Day's End, as it was called. The cat who had been Windclan leader then, Cloverstar, lost her remaining five lives in that horrid battle. I myself hated the Games, but I felt more like a follower in the anger than a leader. I just sort of followed along in the anger, while cats like Cricketheart fed the fury of the clan. Despite me agreeing, I probably wouldn't actually do much unless everyone else was. I wasn't the cat you would hear of starting a rebellion during the Dusk Games after being chosen. My sister, Mintstar was somewhat likely to, except she was the leader, so that wouldn't happen.

I headed over to the cats waiting for the choosing to start, cats angrily muttering about the games. Flame waited for all of the cats to finish gathering around, as always seeming impatient and wanting to get the choosing over with. I can't say I really blame him, as there aren't many cats who want to stand in front of a crowd muttering about how terrible you were, I supposed. Even though it wasn't very late in the morning, Flame soon asked Mist to get the cats who weren't up out of their dens. Soon, grumpy and tired cats came out of their dens, obviously irritated at suddenly being woken up.

Flame meowed, sounding just as irritated as the cats just woken up,"Hi, let's just get this choosing over with. The first she-cat to be in the Dusk Games is..."

Flame picked out a random piece of bark in front of him that was from the she-cat pile. He turned it over, and when I saw the symbol, I already knew who was the first cat was.

Flame announced,"The first cat in the Dusk Games is Cinderbreeze."

I stepped up there, my calmness surprising myself.

Yellowpelt's POV

I watched Cinderbreeze step over near Flame. I sighed, feeling sad about the clan's loss. Cinderbreeze had bee a loyal warrior, like all o the cats who had been chosen for these Games. These cruel Games, making cats go against the warrior code, killing for victory. Most likely, one day my own kits, Rabbitpaw, Harepaw, and Beepaw, would have to go against the code and play the Dusk Games. Maybe even today. I tried to follow the code still, several other Windclan cats did, but it was hard with the Dusk Rouges controlling the clans.

Flame picked out the next piece of bark and continued,"The first tom will be Yellowpelt."

I walked over there, despite wanting to not go to the Dusk Games. Quickly, I made a decision; in these Dusk Games, I would not break the warrior code and kill. I would fight, but avoid causing any death. Even at the cost of my life.

Poppypaw's POV

I watched the choosing feeling bored. When I was two moons old, I had at least had slight interest, but now, I had none. I knew what was going to happen; cats get chosen, other cats get angry, and talk of rebellion happen for the next few days but doesn't happen since we weren't mouse-brains and knew we couldn't win without any help from other clans. Of course, we wouldn't get help, though, since Riverclan would never help because they enjoyed the activity and the Dusk Rouges were careful to avoid interaction between Windclan and Thunderclan since letting the most rebellious and second most rebellious clans chat was not a good idea for the Dusk Rouges. Then, I did see something surprising happen at the choosing for once.

Flame announced,"The second she-cat is Poppypaw."

I stepped up, still not showing much interest despite my mild surprise. It wasn't too much of a shock, sic I'd probably be picked one day, but I didn't think I'd be chosen the first time I was able to.

Darktalon's POV:

I was one of the very few cats that hadn't spent the majority of life with the Dusk Rouges ruling over us. I always wished I could go back to when the clans didn't have the Dusk Games. But from what I knew, the Dusk Rouges were doing too good of a job keeping clans apart for there to be a successful rebellion. I kept the stories of what the clans used to be like alive, but it didn't make them the reality of what the clans were now. And right now, Flame was standing in front of us, about to announce the final participant.

Flame said,"The second tom in these Dusk Games will be Darktalon."

It was time for my death sentence, or, as they call it, my turn to be in the Dusk Games.

Flame asked,"Any volunteers?"

The clan was silent.


End file.
